Nightmare
by J.T.Human
Summary: Tigress woke up in a cold sweat. 'Another nightmare' she thought. This one had been worse then the rest. She never noticed the eyes watching her leave.


Nightmare

By: J.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda

Thank you to all those who read my first story, this does not tie in at all. I also thank those who review with a pm. Now just turn your imagination on and read!

Tigress lay in her bed, with her mate, Po. She just awoke from a nightmare. She is covered in sweat, freezing, cold, sweat. Even sleeping with the one she loved more then anything else in the universe, could not keep the nightmares away. They always made love before turning off the lights and sleeping in a comfortable position. Tonight, they lay naked with only a blanket and their fur to keep them warm. She broke off from the one she loved so dear, his warmth leaving her, and chilling her to the marrow of her bones. She shook her head and put on a night time robe and walked out to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. She never noticed her mate's eyes open slightly to watch her form disappear out of the room. Po mumbled sleepily, "It's just a nightmare, like the rest. I can't help her. Sorry Ti…" With that he fell back asleep.

Tigress walked out of the dormitories, and fast. Her nightmares, they were getting worse and worse. This latest one, had her almost shriek in terror. _'Though they start pleasant,'_ the tiger thought. The last one had started fine, but just got worse and worse. First off, she was walking with: her friends, father, and mate, going to the musicians village to get Shifu a new flute as Po had broke the last one. Shifu was wallowing in self pity in the back of the group. Po was rubbing the bruise on his arms and trying not to scratch the lacerations on his paws which hurt so much. The entire group chose not to speak of this event and Tigress did not know what had happened as she appeared on the road with them.

Along the way they were attacked by creatures that could only be described as armored monkeys. They stood on two feet covered in shiny steel armor, wielding what appeared to be a long pointer, but it looked _sharp_. The others took no look at them, and six of those hairless monkeys launched an arrow at an intended target and, they hit their mark all right. Two hit Po right in the spine, but did not kill him he screeched in agony in a blood curdling, bone chilling scream as he could not feel his body which frightened him to no end. Blood seemed to only drip down his back, not much but enough that it shocked the others into a paralysis including Tigress. One dropped down from the sky and pierced Monkey and Mantis who was on his shoulder killing mantis instantly his tiny amount of blood splattering, topped with Monkey's howls of pain as he pulled out the arrow with a strangled cry blood gushed out squirting Tigress across the face. Monkey collapsed after ward though, the arrow was poisoned. Next to get hit was Crane, His wings were hit directly in the center and pinned up against two trees both on opposite sides, blood oozing down his white primary feathers dripping to the ground. He hit his head when he hit the tree which he lay vertically on, he had snapped his neck upon impact. The last one hit Tigress in the leg which incapacitated her. She growled in pain and tore the arrow out which sent blood shooting out of the whole before she covered it with her paw. She was still shaken up over the disgusting squelching sound the arrow made coming out. She felt a weird heat flow over her as she pulled. A dizzy sensation was felt after it was out and a jelly like effect on her brain, she almost passed out, but did not.

Viper stuck out at one of the hairless monkeys but, it was to no avail. It grabbed her mid air and pulled out a knife and stabbed her by her tail on the tree next to him pinning her blood dripped down to the dusty trail path, staining the dirt. And it flowed down the bark of said tree. She shrieked in pain he then cut off her head and opened up the whole and her organs fell out and onto the ground, one by one. _Splat! Splat! Splat! _The smell itself made Tigress and Shifu vomit adding more to the already foul smelling area.

Shifu fainted…and one of the monkeys slit his throat. Blood sprayed all over staining its shiny steel armor.

One of the things forced me to watch as another torched Po. Dousing the pads on his back paws with gasoline. The gasoline burnt off and his fur lit up first sending smoke into the air then Po's skin caught fire, sending a gut retching smell into the air. I puked again where I held my knee forced to watch my mate burn. He did not feel anything till a spark hit his pupil he shrieked in pain tears streaming down his face along with blood. He just slumped over his heart had been burnt. He was dead, very dead.

Tears fell down Tigress's face then as on of them moved to kill her she woke up.

She sobbed at the memory of that horrid dream. There had been many others which ended in pain or rape, but none where Po had died. None where every one had died. She didn't notice Shifu behind her with his flute. That is, until he started to play it. A lovely tune danced through her ears and to her brain making her calm down, if only a little. He played his improvised lullaby for twenty minutes before he held the last whole note with a fermata, ending with a decrescendo down from fortissimo to pianissimo.

Shifu said softly a minute later, "Tigress I know you had a nightmare, however life is long especially in our line of work. I would like to take this moment to say something." Tigress hardened her resolve and put on her tough tiger mask.

"Yes Master what do you need?" She inquired.

"Don't call me that!" Hissed Shifu.

"Why?" questioned Tigress.

"It relates to what I have to tell you!" he stated.

"Then tell me." jabbed Tigress.

He sighs and says, "Tigress my daughter…I am sorry for how I treated you. I left you in the dark begging for me to be your father, but I never was. At least until that panda arrived. Then I was a hard ass to the dragon warrior." They both chuckled in mirth at that.

"It's a father's greatest dream to see their child surpass them. Tigress you have made me so proud. Stupid panda, I'm also glad you found love in this rather hopeless place. Though I wished you didn't do _**that**_ in the training room the smell was there for two days." At this Tigress blushed something she only did four other times one was being caught in the training room, in the jade tortoise just fucking with Po. He ended up with four broken bones, three bruises, two sprains, and not eating solid for a month.

He smiles and says, "Now stay on this surpassment path and go sleep with Po."

Tigress says, "Are you saying you have never been with a woman?"

Shifu blushes, "Uh…(clears throat) yes well um…gotta go!" And with that sped off back to his dormitory. Tigress giggled and walked back to her own dorm with a fluffy Panda waiting for her. She would crawl into his arms curl up kiss him good night, and the gong would ring signaling she had gotten no sleep that night. This caused Po to beat her today, for the first time, and probably only time.

Fin

And that is number two Tell me what you think love it hate it Review for me it takes like a minute so click the damn link.

J.


End file.
